


Masked Came the Stranger

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Sub Sirius Black, Vanilla Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: Remus and Sirius are  in a happy relationship - at least Remus thought so. Then he learns, by chance, that Sirius fantasizes about being humiliated and degraded. Things Remus cannot possibly bring himself to do.But it just so happens that Severus arrived early for a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and overheard some of what they talked about … and he is very willing to degrade Sirius Black as much as Black wants … or possibly moreso.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

They sat at the coffee table in number 12, Grimmauld place. Remus glared at the cherry wood, dark red with age, trying not to look at the book. 

The book. Bound in brown linen, inconspicious as could be, but nothing was safe from a bibliophile like Remus. 

He had found it under Sirius’ side of the bed. 

And now his world was upside down. 

“If it is not what it looks like”, he managed to ask at last. “What is it, then?”

“I love you”, Sirius said quietly. “And I love our lovemaking. This is just ... fantasy.”

It was not, though. “All those times you went to the bathroom at night. You took the book with you, didn’t you?”

“It’s just stress relief.”

He wished he could believe that. “This is what you want in bed, isn’t it? And you never told me.”

“I tried to tell you. Remember? Scratch me, bite me, call me animal names?”

“Oh.” He had thought Sirius was joking, and he was sure that had been intended. “I had not realized ... that way round?” Remus had called him Padfoot, they had shared a laugh, and that had been that .... he’d thought. 

Sirius nodded. A faint blush crept over his still so impossibly handsome, delicate features. 

“I cannot do that.” Just reading that book had repulsed him. “Call you such disgusting things ... I could not bring myself to do it. And ... I would scratch you, to make you happy, but ...” He had once accidentally scratched James, while play-fighting, and James had had that scar till his dying day.

“I would never ask that of you, Remus.”

Things had changed since school and those careless days when the war had almost been a game. Sirius understood, now. He had noticed that Remus kept his fingernails short, that he shaved two times a day and cooked vegetarian meals, preferring to not even touch raw meat. 

He understood that it would pain Remus to act like a beast when it was not the full moon. 

“You are not happy. Perhaps I should ... release you.” He had been a fool to think it might work. True, he had feared his lykanthropy would ruin it in a different way, but ...

“No! That’s not it! I am happy. I could never be happy without you.”

That was, of course, true. Remus sighed, his eyes wandering over the faded green fabric of the couch he was sitting on. 

Silver snakes knotted into the faded carpet.

Sirius would go mad in this house if he left him. 

But ... “It ... it would be okay for me if you ... found someone else to do that with.” It would not be okay, not at all, but he wanted Sirius to be happy. 

The answer was mirthless laughter. “I’m still a wanted criminal.” 

Of course. That was why there was so much stress he needed relief from in the first place. “I know. I just ... surely, other people who are ... into that sort of thing value anonymity, too?” Though for different reasons.

“There is that.” Sirius bit his lip. “I don’t want to do that to you, Remus. I really ... but sometimes I feel like I’m going to go out and duel a random auror just to feel alive again.”

“And risky sex with a stranger would be just as good as relief?” He had never understood why James and Sirius needed to break the rules so much. 

They seemed to feel bored when there was no danger. Especially Sirius. 

Sirius shook his head. “It’s just ... the thought of someone telling me that I am scum, worth less than the dirt under his soles ...someone putting me in my place ... it gives me a thrill.”

Remus was not sure what was more disturbing, the thought he had had before, that Sirius wanted to do this to someone, or, as it turned out, that he wanted it done to himself. 

Though in some sick and twisted way, both made sense. “This is about your mother, isn’t it?” There was a German psychologist who had very interesting theories about this sort of thing. 

“No! I mean ... perhaps. But I don’t want anyone to do what my mother did.” Sirius shuddered. “I want to be told I’m scum for being pureblood. For being thoughtlessly cruel and impulsive and ... all those things you dislike about me.” He looked at Remus with pleading puppy-dog eyes. 

“Sirius I ... it’s true I don’t like some things you do, but I could never be so hurtful to you. No, not even if you want it.”

“So if I managed to find someone who wants to ...? You would be okay with that? You would not consider it cheating?”

Remus smiled, a smile that tasted like wormwood. “How could it be cheating?You told me. But ... be careful. I cannot imagine that anyone trustworthy would like to do such things to you.”

“I will tell you if I find someone. You can run a background check on him.”

“Good.”

They sat in silence for a while, until Walburga’s screaming alerted them to the arrival of the first Order member for tonight’s meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was away, as he often was recently, so everyone looked to Snape for information on what was going on in Hogwarts. 

He told them that Dolores Umbridge had been named High Inquisitor. “A ... delightful irony that she is most likely unaware of”, he concluded. 

Remus allowed himself to chuckle, only to regret it a second later, when he saw Sirius’ puzzled and hurt expression. 

“To be fair”, he said quickly. “The Spanish inquisition actually stopped burning alleged witches when someone pointed out that they had absolutely no proof against those poor muggles. Umbridge, I take it, does not care about the truth?”

Snape steepled his hands. “Not at all. She is all about parroting ministry propaganda. According to the students, she is sadistically inclined enough ... I wager she would give the Spanish Inquisition a run for its money.”

“Did I hear sadistically inclined? She sounds like your type, Snape. When will we hear the wedding bells?” 

Colour rose in Snape’s cheeks as he glared at Sirius, seemingly too angry for words. Had Sirius’ taunt hit a nerve?

“Now is not the time.” Kingsley Shacklebolt’s deep voice commanded instant attention. “If we cannot work together in peace, we are bound to lose this war. Mr Snape, please continue.”

Snape nodded. “Dolores Umbridges taste for torture might not be a problem if it were not for Potter’s foolhardiness.”

Sirius tensed. Remus placed a hand on his leg under the table. 

“He managed to get himself into detention in his very first lesson with Umbridge.”

“Don’t you talk about Harry like that, Snivellus”; Sirius growled. “It’s not his fault if this bitch gave him detention.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Language, Black.”

A warning glance from Kingsley caused Sirius to refrain from replying. 

“Harry is in detention?” Molly, who had not said a word until now, sounded worried. “With a woman who you think is sadistic?”

“Indeed. I do not believe she will dare to torture him ... yet. But if he continues to be an idiot, and she continues to amass power, things do not look good for Potter. Perhaps the mutt should have a word with him.”

Remus squeezed Sirius leg. “Please, do be polite, Severus. Sirius and I will have a word with Harry. Won’t we, Sirius?”

“James was never afraid of detention.”

“This is not detention with McGonagall”, Remus reminded him. “Severus, if you could arrange for us to talk to Harry over the floo, I, at least, will tell him to be more careful in the future.”

At the end of the meeting, when some were going home while others focused their attention on Molly’s homemade apple pie, Snape suddenly appeared behind Remus’ seat. 

“Lupin. I need to talk to you. Without Black, if you will.”

“Sirius can hear everything you have to say to me.” Remus got up. “But I suppose he does not particularly enjoy your company.”

“Damn right”, Sirius agreed.

“I suppose there is no reason why you should have to be there”, he told Sirius. “I can tell you everything later.”

Sirius nodded and Remus led Snape into the parlour he and Sirius had had their talk in earlier. 

Snape looked around. “What a beautiful house. It is sad to see it wasted on someone who does not appreciate it.”

“Please, Severus. Do not try that with me. Let’s talk about Harry.”

“Ah, yes, Potter. Hogwarts floo network might not be safe. I will try to take Potter to Hogsmeade for a firecall. It would be ideal if we could agree on a time beforehand. Owl post might also be compromised.” 

It sounded all extremely unsafe. “I will write a letter for you to give Harry.” And perhaps he could persuade Sirius to give Snape the two-way mirrors. “Taking him out of Hogwarts seems ... not ideal.”

Snape inclined his head. “It would be the last resort. A letter sounds safer. Though of course I would have to be able to get Potter in detention.”

According to Harry, that had never been a problem. “That was never a difficulty before.”

“There was no High Inquisitor before. He is already in detention with her several days a week.”

This was troubling news, indeed. Remus had not thought it was that bad. “I appreciate your telling us that.”

Snape made a dismissive gesture. “There is something else I want to talk about.” He drew his wand and put a spell on the door, probably to ward off listeners. 

“Yes?” What could Snape possibly have to say that required such measures? Was there a traitor in the Order?

Snape turned away from him and pretended to admire a painting of a snake. “You neglected to take the precautions I took just now before your talk with Black in here.”

Remus froze. Snape could not ... “How much did you hear?”

“Enough to understand the quandary you are in. Black might sneak out and risk discovery.” 

That was undeniably true. “You would help?” Snape would probably know if someone Sirius intended to meet with was a Death Eater. 

“Let me put it like this ... if Black wishes to be told that he is scum, I am not averse to giving him what he wants. Not at all.” Snape’s voice was calm and perfectly free of emotion. 

Clearly, he had not heard much. How to explain it?

“Do I have your word that you will not use anything I am going to tell you against Sirius?”

Snape inclined his head. “Limited to this conversation we are having right, now, I am willing to promise that.”

“You didn’t hear very much. It is ... you think you want to insult Sirius, but ... I think for him it is a ... sex thing.” He was glad Snape was not looking at him. 

“Oh, I was not labouring under the misapprehension that he had had an epiphany on how utterly worthless he is.” 

Remus winced. He could not even endure Snape saying such things in Sirius’ absence. Saying them himself was unimagineable. 

“No, I am quite aware this is some sick and twisted desire of his. It just so happens that I would quite enjoy getting to tell him the truth about himself without his interrupting me all the time.”

This was a horrible idea. “That’s the problem, I don’t think he would want you to be the one ...”

“Oh, I was going to suggest that I remain anonymous. If he is willing to trust any random stranger ...”

It was insanity. Absolute insanity. And yet ... Remus could not deny the advantages. No actual strangers. Snape could come to Grimmauld Place, Sirius wouldn’t even have to leave the house. “One wrong word and he would know it is you.”

“One wrong word and the Dark Lord would know where my loyalties lie. Do you take me for a fool, Lupin?”

“No, I just ... surely it would disgust you.” It disgusted him. But Snape would feel that way not just about Sirius’ fantasies but about Sirius himself, and he could not bear that thought. 

“There are a great many things I had to do in the Dark Lord’s service that disgusted me much more than Black’s sick fantasies ever could.” Still, Snape was standing there, arms folded on his back, looking at the painting as if the sun-basking adder was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

“He would notice that you are, um, not into it.” The new Sirius, the one who had been in Azkaban and soaked up every positive emotion he saw on someone’s face, had noticed that Remus was not into being called Moony in bed.

“Ah. I have to admit that Bellatrix might have noticed I am not as ... into torture as she is. However, I do not think Black is perceptive enough to be able to determine my reasons for ... being into something. Especially if he wears a blindfold.”

This would be the most idiotic, foolhardy, reckless thing Remus had ever done. 

A recipe for disaster. 

In other words ... a very Marauder thing to do. 

“Alright. I will talk to him about it. What are your conditions?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus arranges a meeting. It all goes as planned. 
> 
> Warning: This is where the story gets really sick and twisted, and I would like to warn all children and young teens who blithely disregarded the rating to not read it. Your brains are still developing and this is not the kind of kink you want to develop - just look where it led Sirius … on a blind date with and completely at the mercy of his nemesis. 
> 
> That said, there'll be no physical torture, which is why it is rated "light BDSM" - Snape will be his usual charming self, and exercise about as much physical violence as he does in the original books.

Remus waited a few days, and went out to run some errands before bringing it up with Sirius. 

“So, I have been keeping my ears open and ... there’s this old acquaintance of mine I recently ran into ...” All, technically, not lies. “He, ah, might be interested in ... you know. Stuff.”

They were in the kitchen, but Remus had made sure that Sirius was not holding anything breakable or sharp. 

“Stuff? You mean ...” Sirius combed a hand through his hair, looking criminally handsome as he did so. “What we’ve been talking about?”

“Yes. I ... might have mentioned that my beloved wants something I cannot provide, and ... uh, he more or less offered.” He didn’t like lying to Sirius one bit, but it was safer if it was Snape than anyone else. “He would want to remain anonymous to you, though. Said he’d wear a mask.”

“Oh.” Sirius pupils dilated. “A total stranger. That would make it better, actually. I’ve been fantasizing about it. A stranger, using me for his pleasure ...”

“Do you want me to tell him yes?”

Sirius nodded. “And ... arrange a meeting? I am sorry, I really shouldn’t involve you in this, but if you say he wants to stay anonymous ...”

Remus swallowed. “That is ... alright.” He really doubted Snape would want sex. It was no different than their usual exchange of insults.

Only, when the day had come, he found it was really not.

For one, they were meeting in a bedroom. Not the one the two of them used, but one they’d cleaned out specifically for the occasion. 

And Sirius’ hands were tied behind his back. Snape had demanded that, and Sirius had excitedly agreed to it. 

Which he certainly would not have if he knew ...

It really was a terrible idea, and it was only a question of time until it came crashing down around him ...

But ever since they had negotiated the ‘date’, Sirius had been happy and excited and hadn’t complained about being forced to stay in the house even once. 

Remus went to meet Snape at the door, all part of deceiving Sirius.

“He is upstairs?”, Snape inquired. 

“Yes. Everything is like you asked.” His guts felt like squirming snakes. Was he betraying his beloved? Just doing what was necessary? Playing a hilarious prank that Sirius would find funny?

“Very well. I shall use a spell to disguise my voice, do not be alarmed.” Snape put on a mask – not a Death Eater mask, but one that made him look like the Phantom of the Opera. 

“ I blindfolded him, you don’t need a mask.”

“You will forgive me, Lupin, if I am not willing to rely on your ... fastidiousness when it comes to matters of great importance”, Snape drawled. 

Remus did not miss the allusion to his failure in taking the wolfsbane potion. “Okay, okay, it’s not a problem. If you feel comfortable wearing a mask all the time.”

The look Snape gave him, one that seemed to say he considered him a complete idiot, was probably deserved. 

After all, as spy among Death Eaters, he would be used to the mask. 

Remus led him to Sirius – Sirius who was on his knees on the beside rug and looked so eager and excited and ... 

He more collapsed in than sat on the chair he had put in the corner for himself to keep an eye on things. A safety precaution.   
“Black.” Snape’s voice held all of the usual contempt, it was only deeper and silkier, somehow. “I will not tell you my name. You do not deserve to know my name. Do you know why that is?”

Sirius trembled with excitement. “No, sir.”

He was enjoying this. Ironically enough. If he knew ... 

Amusement tinged with guilt was a very familiar emotion for Remus, especially with Snape present. It just was the other way round, usually ...

“It is because you are scum, Black. The old chewing gum that stuck too my shoe when I walked here is worth more than you. I would tell you to remove it with your teeth, if you weren’t more disgusting than it.”

Snape was enjoying this, too, and very much so, if the way the edge of his mouth curled was any indication. “Oh, and you will address me as your lord. As that is how much below me you are.”

He was laying it on very thick. 

“What? No, I’m no Death Eater, I’m not calling anyone - ”

Snape raised his foot and placed it on Sirius’ shoulder, shoe and all. “You will obey, dog.”

A silent battle of wills took place. Remus only realized he had gotten up to intervene when Sirius finally bowed his head. “Yes ... my lord.”

“Think you are so high and mighty, do you? Being descended from an incestuous line of inbred idiots is nothing to be proud of, Black. You will understand that once I am done with you.” At last, Snape removed his foot from Sirius’ shoulder. “That will have to wait, however. I have more important things to do than waste my time with you.”

He turned and walked out. 

“No! Please, stay!”, Sirius begged. “I will obey, I promise.”

The irony of it almost killed Remus. He got up and placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder, just when they both heard the telltale crack of disapparition. 

Remus gently removed first the rope binding Sirius’ hands, then the blindfold. “We had not agreed on a time, I am sorry - ”

“No – don’t apologize. It was ...” Sirius looked up at him, pupils wide with lust. “So intense. Everything I wanted.”

Remus winced. What had he done?

“No – that came out wrong. I mean. Everything I wanted apart from you.” Sirius got up. “I – I need a moment ...”

“Let me take care of you.”

“I will be thinking about him. I’m sorry.”

Remus hugged him from behind. “Don’t. This was my idea, after all.” His terrible, terrible idea. He unbuttoned Sirius’ jeans. “Do you like it when he calls you dog?” Perhaps he could do that, at least. Calling him something he actually was, sometimes, would not be so bad ...

“It’s the tone he uses that does it ...” Sirius reminisced. 

Right. The contempt. 

“Did he really put his foot on my shoulder?” Sirius shivered. 

“Yes. I was about to intervene - ”

“That’s so hot.”

Remus would never understand. But right now, his lover was very turned on, and that was something he could ... handle.


	4. Chapter 4

**

Snape was early for the next order meeting, as Remus had hoped he would be. 

He met him in the hall. “We have to talk.”

“Certainly.” Snape followed him into the parlour and, as before, cast the spell that he used to keep people from listening at the door. “I forgot to mention – I gave Potter your letter. He does not seem to be in detention with Umbridge at the moment, so I am cautiously optimistic.”

Remus felt a twinge of guilt, because he had forgotten to ask. “Good. Thank you.”

“But you wanted to talk about something else. Has Black complained?”

“No. Not at all. He has been begging me to arrange another meeting, and yes, I realize how surreal that sounds.” Sirius, impatient to meet Snape again. Had someone told him, a month ago, that this would happen, he would have told them to go to St. Mungo’s and have their brain looked at by a healer. 

“It has a certain logic to it. After all, he could never stay away from me for long when we went to school, could he?”

That was ... true, but ... “I think it was James who always wanted to prank you. It was an excuse for getting a rise out of Lily ... or perhaps he was jealous because Lily was friends with you, I am not sure.”

“Possibly. Though I am quite aware who the leaders of your little group were. Black could have put a stop to it.” 

It was the first time Snape had ever acknowledged the power dynamics of their group. “You don’t think I could have stopped them?”

“Oh, you could have.” Snape leant against the wall, looking more relaxed than Remus had seen him outside Hogwarts. “But I acknowledge it would have cost you more. It would have required you to deviate from your usual behaviour patterns and actually behave like a prefect. With Black ... he would just have had to say he found it boring, and Potter would have refrained from bothering me.”

It was true. In fifth year, the prefect badge had meant nothing. Had Remus tried to use his newly acquired power, his friends would have been hurt and confused, as if a fluffy rabbit had just bitten them.   
By then, his reputation as the nice, quiet one had already been firmly established. And from his brief forays into the world of employment, he knew that colleagues resented him for declining even very unreasonable requests, once they had gotten used to his usual helpfulness. 

He had often wondered if he would have been able to hold onto a job better if he was more like Sirius, taking time off on a whim, just because he wanted to, instead of working overtime to cover for his colleagues all month and then refusing to do so when the moon was almost full. 

Remus had tried, even, but just could not bring himself to say no if there was no good reason to. 

“We were horrid little brats, weren’t we?” He smiled, not a happy smile, just his usual smile he used to try and defuse conflict. 

“Yes.” Snape replied calmly, where anyone else would have contradicted, out of politeness if nothing else. “Getting to tell Black just what I think of him has been ... enjoyable. I am not averse to doing so again.”

“What about next weekend?”

“I think I could spare half an hour on Saturday. Same time?”

Remus nodded. “I will ask Sirius.”

“Not now, he well knows you have not left the house.”

Ah. Of course. Snape had experience with deception. “Tomorrow then. It is short notice, but it is not like we have any prior engagements.”

“Very well. And do not ask him. Tell him how it will be. He needs a firm hand.” Snape smirked. With a wave of his wand, he ended the spell he had used. “Now excuse me, I need to make a fashionably late appearance.”

His disapparition did not make a noise this time. 

At the meeting, Dumbledore told them, in more detail than Snape had, what Umbridge had done to the school. 

Sirius was shocked. “The Quidditch team disbanded? You have to do something! Harry has it hard enough as is, she can’t take Quidditch away from him, too.”

“I daresay he will live”, Snape drawled. “Potter has been through much worse than not being able to play Quidditch.”

“After all he has been through, he deserves happiness!”

“Of course he does”, Dumbledore said kindly. “And I will do everything in my power to make sure the team gains permission to reform. But Severus is right, the inability to play Quidditch is not a threat to Harry’s life. Rather the opposite, considering past events.”

Remus had to agree. Quidditch was dangerous in and of itself, and provided the perfect opportunity for a not so accidental accident. 

The meeting was over and Remus had left the kitchen, when a soft voice said. “Wait. Remus, I have a mission for you.”

He turned around. “A mission? What do you need me to do?” He was, he admitted, thrilled at the idea of getting to ... do something. Anything whatsoever.   
Being stuck in the same place with Sirius was the most pleasant form of imprisonment imagineable, but now he realized he, too, was getting bored. 

Dumbledore, with a wave of his hand, ensconed them in a bubble of silence. “The werewolves. Fenrir Greyback has been able to recruit a large number of them to Voldemort. I need you to go among them.”

How foolish he had been! Now, he felt no desire whatsoever anymore to leave the house. “Won’t they remember who I am? That I taught at Hogwarts?”

“They will. But they will also remember that you lost your teaching position thanks to prejudice.”

“Actually, I lost it because of valid safety concerns.” Remus sighed. “I will do it.”

“I knew I could rely on you. I will summon you to my office to talk about the details sometime soon.”

Sirius was not happy. 

“Go undercover with the werewolves? With Greyback? You hate Greyback!”

“And you hate this house, yet here we are.”  
“Well, yeah, I hate the place, and without you, it will be even worse, but it’s not the same. Greyback bit you! How are you supposed to pretend to want to be his ally?”

That was what Remus asked himself, too. “Frankly, I have no idea, but I am sure Dumbledore will explain his plan and help me think of a story.”

Sirius was in a foul mood all day, and the morning of the next day, Remus could bear it no longer. “My acquaintance owled in the early morning”, he claimed. “He will visit this coming Saturday.”

The change was instantaneous. “He will? Did he write anything else? Did he ... enjoy it?”

“He enjoyed it enough to want to do it again. And he ... doesn’t want your input on whether the date suits you. Said you, um, need a firm hand.” It was rude and he would never treat his lover like this, but ...

“Oh.” Sirius seemed to positively relish that tidbit of information. “This is – it’s all thanks to you. You are the best!”

“I really only arranged things.” Snape had approached him about it, after all. 

“Yes, you arranged it. I know it’s hard for you, most people would just have said no, or just left me after finding out, you are just - “ Sirius pounced on him, very much acting like a dog about to lick someone’s face. 

Remus found himself ensconed in a tight hug. 

“You are the bestest”, Sirius assured him again, then kissed him, very wet and with a lot of tongue and absolutely glorious. 

“Bedroom?”, he suggested when they parted. 

Sirius nodded, then kissed him again. They stumbled upstairs, and Sirius undressed him, kissed his scars and whispered sweet compliments in his ears. 

There was nothing to indicate that he did not enjoy this. 

When Sirius stripped off his own robe with one swift movement, Remus wondered if perhaps this was it. 

If Sirius wanted more attention, and could not imagine anyone giving it to him other than in insults and humiliation. 

The thought was soon driven out of his mind by another kiss and a very determined hand. 

Later, when they lay cuddled together, he caressed Sirius’ hair. “You are so handsome, it should be illegal”, he murmured. “Of course, then you would have even more fun, breaking the law, wouldn’t you?”

“You really think that? That I’m still handsome?”

Remus froze. Had he never said it before? “I thought you knew. You have always been the most handsome of the four of us, don’t you remember?” That was the unbiased opinion of a group of girls they had eavesdropped on once. 

“Yes ...” Sirius smiled shyly. “But that was a long time ago.”

“I do think it. In fact, I suspect most people who saw your wanted posters thought you were wanted because you are so criminally handsome.”

Sirius laughed. “You didn’t like the beard.”

“Only because it hid your face.”


	5. Chapter 5

Like the first time, Snape was perfectly on time. 

“I have to set one condition”, Remus told him at the door. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Please don’t insult Sirius about his looks. I noticed he’s insecure about it.” Perhaps it was foolish to let him know about this vulnerability, perhaps Remus could just as well have sewn a cross on Sirius’ clothes to mark the spot where he could be wounded, perhaps - 

“Black.” Snape replied flatly. “Is insecure about his looks.” 

“I know, right? But he is, so, I ask you ...”

“Fine. His character leaves much more to be desired, after all. Anything else?”

Remus hesitated. “Last time, when you put your foot on his shoulder ...”

“He liked it. But you did not?” Snape’s piercing dark eyes seemed to see right through him. 

“Just ... don’t overdo it. He does seem to enjoy things that are not ... good for him.” Remus awkwardly fiddled with the bare threads on the sleeve of his robe. He knew this was for Sirius, and perhaps he shouldn’t interfere ... anymore than he did already ...

Another piercing gaze. “I do not care what he enjoys. What I want is to utterly humiliate him. Everything physical I do will be done with that in mind. If he wants someone to leave scars on him, you will have to find someone else to do it.”

That was ... reassuring, in a way. “It is possible he wants that.” At least the book had mentioned such things. “But I will not let anyone do it to him.” There were limits. 

“Very well.”

Snape put on the mask and put the spell on his voice. 

Something in him seemed to ... shift, subtly. 

His movements changed. 

And was it just Remus’ imagination, or ...

No, he really smelled different than he did at the Order meetings. Less of herbs and less pleasant-smelling potion ingredients, more of ... aftershave? Somehow muggle. 

“Black. Missed me?”

“Very much.” Sirius was wearing his best clothes – which in his case meant his favourite blue jeans and t-shirt. Even with his parents dead, he liked to rebel against them. He had showered this morning, and had been excited like a teenager for his first date. 

Snape looked him over. “Try that again.”

“I missed you very much ... my lord?”

“Better.” 

Remus winced. How could Sirius enjoy being treated like that?

Why Snape enjoyed it was no mystery. 

The man liked to be in charge, it was evident in how he treated the students. And no doubt he liked she sight of his childhood nemesis kneeling before him. 

“Why would you have missed me?”

Remus didn’t even want to watch. Or listen. Disaster would unfold. But he had to be alert to prevent them from killing each other. 

Sirius swallowed visibly. “I need a firm hand ... my lord.”

“Is that so ...?”

Disaster did not happen. For now. 

True to his word, Snape did not insult Sirius’ looks, keeping the barbs aimed at his bloodline, his arrogance about it, and his disobedience.

When he turned to walk away, Remus got up. “I need to ask you something. Would you stay until ...” He put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. 

“You will not remove his bonds. It will do him good to learn some patience. Follow me.”

Remus did so, feeling he had no choice. 

“I can’t let him stay like that”, he whispered when they were out of hearing range. “Not ...”

Snape wordlessly cast a charm. “You have tied him in a position he can remain in for a while without it harming his health. Now, what did you want to ask?”

“Just ... how are you doing it? You pretend to You-know-who that you are his loyal servant and he believes you, you pretend to Sirius that you are just some guy I know, and he believes you ...” He could not openly ask for some pointers on spying, but he hoped Snape would say something useful, anyway. 

“It is really quite easy, Lupin. Deep down, most people think everyone is like them. Even the Dark Lord. Oh, not consciously. He sees himself as much more powerful than anyone else. And yet ... he expects other people’s minds to work like his own does, just inferior. He is powerful. More powerful than Dumbledore. So why would I not work for him, not try to profit from his power, as I have none of my own? That is his line of thought. And then there is Black. To him, all that matters is to get his rocks off. So of course, he assumes that must be other people’s primary goal, too. He would never suspect that I derive any other kind of pleasure from humiliating him.”

It made sense. “And Dumbledore? Does he think you are like him, too?”

Snape inclined his head. “Dumbledore knows of this tendency, and hesitates to project his own motivations onto others. He had reason to distrust me, and tested my loyalty again and again. And yet ... in things not related to the Dark Lord, where the school and students are concerned, I do think he falls into the same pattern as does everyone else. As do I. No one would have expected Gilderoy Lockhart to actually try and obliviate one of the children in his care. Crouch junior ... I voiced my concerns after he turned Draco into a ferret, but Dumbledore shrugged it off – he thought it was merely one of his own, acting in righteous anger, something that always had his tacit approval. I need not remind you of what you and your friends did.” 

Never before had Snape appeared so calm when talking about their schooldays. Well. Getting to insult Sirius with abandon had probably helped. 

“That ... is really interesting, I never looked at it like that.” Remus hesitated. “I will be away for a while. Um. I know this is a lot to ask, but would you check on Sirius?”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “You mean ...?”

“Your real identity will do. He is ... this house drives him mad. Trading some insults with you might provide enough distraction so he won’t go out and do something stupid.”

“I see. I have better things to do, but ... perhaps, I might write him a letter. From my false identity.”

That was ... a terrible idea, really, but at the same time, Remus thought it might work. Sirius seemed enthralled, and would probably obey an order by his mysterious ... well, lover was the wrong word, but anyway ... “You think that would help?”

“If I tell him to be a good dog ... who knows? He might be too busy wanking to do anything dangerous.” Snape smirked. 

Wholeheartedly enjoying the power he had over Sirius. It was just wrong. But ... if it kept Sirius alive, Remus did not care about wrong. 

“Thank you. I really have to talk to him, now.”

Sirius was, indeed, unharmed, and strangely aroused by the rude treatment. “ Please”, he begged when Remus kissed his neck and untied his hands. “Could you leave me tied up while we have sex?”

“That would be much too dangerous.” Remus noticed that there were already red marks on his lover’s wrists from the rope. “You can keep the blindfold on, if that helps?”

It did, apparently, and their passionate lovemaking once more drove every thought of quitting the arrangement from Remus’ mind. 

Snape’s words, however, Remus kept well in mind, and they were sorely needed, too, as Dumbledore just gave him some fake documents and said he trusted him to come up with something. 

After grueling weeks, Remus at last returned to Grimmauld Place, confident he had shaken some of his fellow lykanthropy-affected’s allegiance to Voldemort, but utterly exhausted. 

He regretted his decision to apparate to the entrance hall when he found he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the floor and just not move, a wish that was only surpassed by that for a hot shower. 

“Remus? Is that you?” Sirius apparated to his side. “You look terrible. Tired, I mean. I mean ...”

“I feel terrible, so that’s quite fitting.”

“Come, sit down.” He led Remus to a chair someone must have placed there recently. “Do you want to take a bath? I can prepare a bath for you.”

“A bath would be wonderful.” He would scrub his skin until it was raw. 

It felt good to be back, he mused while Sirius was upstairs. By now, he almost felt nostalgic about 12 Grimmauld Place, which was not a feeling Sirius would ever be able to comprehend. 

Or perhaps, he would. After he had enough time to form positive memories about the place ...

“Your bath is ready. Sometimes to eat while you are bathing?”

“No, I’m not hungry.” He had not eaten enough, but the whole thing had affected his appetite. 

Sirius nodded. “Do you want to shave?”

Remus hesitated. “I don’t trust myself with a knife right now. If you do it for me?”

“Sure.”

It was hard to hold still while Sirius scraped his skin clean of the unkempt hair that had grown in the weeks they’d been apart. 

As soon as the knife was safely away from him, Remus began to scrub. 

“Are you alright?” Sirius seemed worried, and no wonder. He had probably pictured Remus relaxing in the hot water, perhaps some flirting, even ...

But Remus was not in the mood for that at all. He wasn’t sure he would ever be again. “No, I’m not. Sorry. I found out ... damn, Dumbledore wanted to debrief me immediately after my arrival, he’ll have to wait. Greyback is ...”

“Disgusting?”, Sirius suggested. “Evil?”

“A pedophile.” Remus lathered himself with soap once more, and scrubbed. He still felt dirty. 

“There always was something creepy about his preference for biting children. So you mean ...?”

“There was a woman about ten years younger than us to whom he referred as his wife. He openly admitted that he had bitten her – ‘made her his bride’ when she was very young, and kidnapped her not much later. Draw your own conclusions.” His skin was red now, and still felt dirty. Remus ran the rough bristle brush over his chest again. “Oh, and she’s pregnant. He intends to rip the baby from her womb during a full moon close to the birth date so that it remains a wolf ... forever.”

Sirius’s eyes widened in shock. “Can he do that?”

“In the company of other werewolves, with no humans present, we retain a modicum of self-control. It is not impossible. But he dropped some hints about having access to wolfsbane potion.”

“Snivellus.” Sirius almost growled. 

“Don’t use that word! I’m sure Snape doesn’t like it anymore than I did, having to pretend to be friends with those people.” He scrubbed furiously at his hands. “You cannot imagine what it is like ... Merlin, I feel so dirty.”

“You are not dirty.” Sirius gently took the brush from his hands. “Get out of the tub, you can have a change of water, but stop scrubbing.”

“He’s a pedophile”, Remus repeated, wrapped in a towel and sitting on a chair Sirius had brought to the bathroom.

Water drained from the snake-footed bathtub, taking with it the dirt from his mission. 

Sirius said nothing, just placed an arm around his shoulders. 

“Whatever you may think of Snape”, Remus said at last. “That’s not ... he would not ... he may have been a racist, and perhaps he does have a cruel streak, but even he must be disgusted at having to play nice with the likes of Greyback.” In fact, he was pretty sure of that. Snape had hinted that he didn’t want to do anything that left scars to Sirius, and Sirius was perhaps the person he hated most. Remus sure hoped he hated Voldemort more, after all, that was the point of being in the Order of the Phoenix ... but he wouldn’t hold it against Snape if he hated Sirius more ... viscerally. 

And still, he did not want to do lasting harm. No, he would not like Greyback. 

“I don’t know, he’s always been creepy ...”

“No. He’s not ... I taught at Hogwarts, you know? Snape isn’t like ... Greyback was always touching people, patting them on the shoulder, brushing against their arms, that sort of thing ... especially the younger ones. Snape never ... he avoids touching people as if everyone but him has the plague. I am certain that he loathes Greyback, even if Dumbledore were to be wrong about his allegiance.” Not that that was likely.

“Alright, alright. He probably does hate Greyback, yeah, if nothing else he would because Greyback also creeps on him.” Sirius cleaned the bathtub – there was really some dirt left in it – and started to let fresh water run in. 

Remus had not even considered the possibility that Greyback had creeped on a young Snape. It was horrifying. 

“Do you want to rant some more? Or talk about something nicer?”

“Talk about something nicer.” He would still have to report to Dumbledore. That was enough opportunity to rant. 

“Okay. See, your acquaintance wrote me a letter.” There was this look on Sirius’ face, that absolutely enraptured look ...

So Snape had kept his word. Remus felt a warm wave of gratitude. 

“Told me if I’d stay at home like a good dog while my owner was away on business, I’d get a reward.” Sirius glanced at him, smiling softly. “You told him you’d be away, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I might have mentioned that I was worried you might do something stupid ... didn’t specify what, he might have been left with the impression that I fear you would cheat on me, but ... yeah.” Remus tested the bathwater’s temperature, put the towel away and got back into the bathtub. “Did he really use those words?”

“He did call me a dog.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair. “The other stuff, um, I know you don’t like this kind of thing ... but he was very stern. I ...”

By now, Remus was rather good at telling when Sirius was aroused. He definitely was, now. 

And Remus liked it immensely. 

“I have to report to Dumbledore. Can’t wait any longer to do it, he asked me to go to him first thing. But after that ... I’ll go to bed, and if you want to keep me company ...”

Sirius’ eyes lit up. “When do I ever not want to?”

“I am exhausted and might just fall asleep, but we could have some sleepy sex, perhaps?” He loved, loved, loved being in a relationship with one of his best friends, whom he had known for basically forever and who would never take it the wrong way if Remus fell asleeep during sex. 

Casual sex had never appealed to him, which was a good thing, as he couldn’t trust strangers or almost strangers with his ‘furry problem’, and the only other option would have been to trick people into sex – sex they would never have consented to if they knew the truth. It would have been as good as rape to not disclose his condition to prospective partners. 

However ... was sex with Sirius entirely consensual? Considering that Sirius didn’t know Remus had basically set him up on a one-sided blind date with Snape? 

“We can do whatever you want”, Sirius assured him. 

Remus felt quite the bit guilty about it while he dressed. He felt guilty about it while he sent Dumbledore a patronus message, and he felt guilty about it while Dumbledore interviewed him. 

But then, when Sirius carried him off to bed and showered him in kisses and used those deliciously skillful hands on him, eyes dark with lust, he did not feel guilty at all anymore. 

And when Sirius orgasmed with a moan, having gotten off on nothing more than a bit of friction while he attended to Remus’ desire, the whole crazy scheme felt entirely justified. 

Their sex life had gotten so much better. Sirius had been safe, and as happy as could be expected while Remus had been away. And it was only thanks to their agreement that he had dared ask Snape for advice on the spying thing. 

It was all upside, no downside. Surely that justified a little bit of necessary deception?


End file.
